1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a cornerlock for use with a frame assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Cornerlocks are used with frame assemblies to couple together frame members of the frame assemblies. The frame assembly includes frame members each having first and second ends, with each defining an interior and a screen mounted to the frame members. Certain cornerlocks include locking members coupled to one another. One of the locking members is inserted into the interior of one of the frame members. Another one of the locking members is inserted into the interior of another one of the frame members. The locking members frictionally engage the frame members. The frame members are cut and abut one another, fully enclosing the cornerlock. The frame members may be painted before cutting, with the cut ends exposing bare metal that is visible at the abutment of the frame members. Furthermore, the cut ends of the frame members often have burrs from the cutting process that are exposed at the abutment of the frame members. As such, there remains a need to provide an improved cornerlock.